the secret wedding
by Jokerboy1994
Summary: A couple of years after the second installment of kingdom hearts. Sora finally stands up and asks the question. what will happen when when riku finds out about the wedding. 4 chapters. One ending. What will happen when Sora jumps into the time rift?
1. The Pilot

The secret wedding

This is set years after the Kingdom Heart's 2 story!

(Sora is back on his home area and Kari thinks that something's wrong. Three days later she notices that the king and Donald and goofy is guest appearing on destiny Islands. Lets begin)

Chapter1: part1- the beginning

(Sora walks up to kairi) kairi, I have something to tell you say's Sora

What is it? Says kairi

Well, this will you marry me. Says Sora

(This beautiful ring is carved with Sora's & Kairi's name surrounded by a huge picture of a key blade.)

Well… um…? Says Kairi

Yes, yes, yes says Sora

Ok Sora, I will marry you! Says kairi

But I only want you to promise me only one tiny thing say's Sora

Ok, Sora what is it? Says Kairi

You CANNOT tell Riku that we are being married because, if you tell him or if he finds out then you may sign my death wish! So for my sake please don't tell Riku! Says Sora

Fine! I will not tell Riku! I love you. Just one thing, also says kairi

Well? What is that? Says Sora

You Sora cannot tell anyone either! Expect Donald and Goofy and the king. Says Kairi

I already told Donald and Goofy you said Sora

Ok good. But how did they know I said yes? Says Kairi

I told them you would say yes. Says Sora.

Chapter 1: part2-the untold secret

(Behind the trees are Donald, goofy, and the king Mickey)

See I told you. Said Goofy

I can't believe it. Said the king

So do I! I don't believe that they lied to me said Donald

Why didn't he tell me said king Mickey?

Does Riku know says Goofy

No says Donald

Guess not but I tell Riku everything. Says the king

Good then, don't tell Riku. King Mickey he will kill Sora. Said Donald

Great. Said goofy

Lets get this party started. Says the king

Sora said don't tell Riku that says Donald

He hates you says the king

(Meanwhile in the Disney's castle)

Riku where is my King Mickey says queen Minney

On destiny Islands says Riku

Ok thank you says queen Minney

(30 minutes later)

Here is your king says Donald

Tell me how it is

Chapter 1:part3- the payback

Riku, Riku don't leave the castle I have a secret to tell you Riku Sora is going to marry you're girlfriend KAIRI come back with me to destiny Islands And stop the wedding before it happens said king Mickey

And quick garish said goofy

Not on my watch said Riku

Good says king Mickey that will teach him a lesson not to tell me anything anymore

(Meanwhile on destiny Islands)

Here comes the bride all dressed in white says kairi

No here comes Riku says Riku

Riku how are you doing everything great so far says sora

No you backstabbing heartbreaking devil its payback time says Riku

I don't want to finish you up and kill you but if I have to save me and kairi then I will kill you said Sora

Greatt! Lets finish this (he throws his cape off and takes his key blade)

Good (Sora key blades pop up and begins the epic battle)

Sora sorry about this (king Mickey joins the fight on Riku's side)

(Kairi knows how to fight with the key blade and also joins with her key blade)

(Riku disappears with Mickey) Dam who told him about our wedding says Sora

King Mickey says Donald yea it was he heard it all behind a bush

Now about our wedding says Sora

Well let's invite people says Donald

Well who says kairi?

Chapter 1: part 4The wedding

(1 month has passed since the beating from Riku)

The whole month I had nightmares about this day and that Riku is going to come with heartless said Sora

Well I missed the king said Donald me too said goofy

Well I'll try to do my best to stop everything bad from happening said goofy

(Meanwhile in the darkness realm) C'mon said king Mickey its time to finish what you started said Mickey

(2 hours later) Is there anyone that does not want the groom and the bride to get married?

I do says Riku with heartless popping on the walls

Get kairi out of here said soar I don't want her getting hurt

(Sora, Donald, and goofy ran toward Riku and the heartless)

Even during a special occasion there heartless why is there always heartless

Now I control them now its time to die

(All the heartless escape and its now a 3 on one)

Riku stabbed Mickey in the ears with the key blade

(Donald and goofy head toward Riku)

Time to die says Donald, and Goofy

(Mickey gets up. Kicks the key blade out of Riku's hand. Then takes the key blade and stabs Riku in the stomach Riku dies)

King are you ok thank you saved us all says Sora

I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride. The kiss brought fireworks to the air. Mickey sat down, covered the blood from his ear, and went back to the castle.

They lived happily ever after!

The End! Not

Well I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it please don't write too much of a harsh thing thank you Jokerboi719


	2. Riku's revenge part 1

The Secret Wedding part 2 Riku's revenge ©2006 and is Rated T for Teen

This story includes a death and blood etc so here it is

The Last Time We left… "This is the summary of part one the beginning"

Sora wanted to marry kairi no one was supposed to know the king told Riku in disgust and Riku took out heartless and Riku stabbed King Mickey in the ears and Mickey got mad got up stabbed Riku in the stomach with his own key blade Riku fell and disappeared well that's part one here the squeal for part one. First a summary of what going down

"Summary of part 2 this chapter" "Sora and kairi had 2 children twins (one boy and one girl) and King Mickey and Queen Minnie had a baby mouse anyway Riku gathered a army of heartless and half of the organization plus the nobodies to get the revenge on Sora and the end will soon begin "

Well here is the squeal Riku's revenge

(The story begins on destiny Islands 2 and a half years after the last chapter)

(Sora confronts his wife and they begin to talk about what to do with their children)

Sora- Kairi I need to make sure that you are ok with the children while I go to Disney Castle?

Kairi- why should I be ok? I know what I'll do while you're gone since their old enough. I'll call someone special

Sora- Ok! But I'll be back in a week so don't be upset

Kairi- Ok so, be careful. And have fun tell the queen I said hi also says hi to Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey.

Sora- Ok but if someone attacks you then do this take 1 of the 4 key blades in our room.

Kairi- why is there never mind take one so you can be safe

Sora- I have 16 I LEFT some for you so bye I will miss you

(3 hours later)

Kairi- I want the best nanny you got to take care of my babies while I do stuff

Phone- OK I'll be over in a couple of minutes all right

(3 minutes later)

Kairi- so you're nanny hammer ok I guess the boys name is John and the girls name is lily

Nanny- I understand Lily And John wonderful names well you have fun I will be back with them in a couple of days I am bringing them over to my house

(The phone rings)

Phone- Do you have my babies with you're control because if you do you will get the mummy you wanted

Nanny-all 300,000 of it is that what you have so you better have it in you're possession Riku?

Riku- shut up you stupid pawn so bring the babies and you get paid

(MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE)

Mickey- I am glad you came so lets begin goofy and Donald are down the hall so haw have you been Sora how was the honeymoon was it good did you have children sorry I asking so many questions its just its been 3 years oh how's kairi

Sora- Its ok the moon was ok I had 2 children kairi and me got busy and everything was quiet around here since our last encounter so how is things with you and Minnie?

Mickey- Well (20 minutes later)

Sora- Oh cool alright I should see Donald and goofy so I will see you soon ok I am down the hall if anything goes bad down the hall so bye

(Meanwhile in the realm of darkness)

Riku- Here is the mummy so leave me with Sora's wonderful babies think Mickey you killed me ha they will pay for what they had done to me stabbing my ear and they think they got away from their nightmare go nanny (throws the nanny against the wall then takes out the key blade and kills her blood all over the floor) this is just the beginning

(Back to the castle)

Sora- Hi Donald and goofy how has everything been?

Donald- Sora? SORA! Yea I missed you how has things been?

Goofy- Sora how has it been we missed you

Sora- I can't breathe goofy and Donald I miss you how have things been you too

D&G- Boring and lonely heartless haven't been around in 3 years after the wedding they went back to the realm of darkness!

Sora- how did they disappear? I remember Riku going with them oh no He is alive that is bad

Minnie- Sora Sora! the king told me you were here oh well we need you're help the castle is under attack help us!

Well the story continues Part 3 is coming soon


	3. Riku's revenge part 2, The end part 1

Kingdom Hearts: in The Secret Wedding

Chapter2.2: Riku's Revenge

Sora: Minnie what do you mean that the castle is under "attack"?

Minnie: Well Sora you may not believe it but heartless and nobodies are roaming the world. And are coming here for Mickey and you.

Sora! Sora! Oh my god Sora!

Sora: Kairi what are you doing here in such a short notice. I have big issues to deal with.

Kairi: (Bursting in tears) I found the baby sitter Dead stabbed to death. The kids are missing! And there is a note that I am supposed to give to you.

Sora: Oh my who can do something like that?

Minnie: I know how you feel my husband is suffering an anxiety attack. And lots of blood loss. Please protect him!

Sora: Kairi hold on to the note and read it. Then tell me what it says! Also take the damn key blade that is down the hall, and use it!

Kairi: Ok Sora. Be careful, please I don't want to lose a husband. And please find our kids. I will stay here with the queen and fight.

Sora: Okay I got it. I will go and stop whoever it is. Please be careful!

Minnie: Please go now. My husband is in danger.

(Sora runs to the art room)

Goofy: Donald do you think that there is too much red in the picture.

Donald: there is exactly no red in the picture!

Sora: DONALD, GOOFY!! We have a major assignment to take care of.

(Goofy get to scared he kicks in the art and runs to Sora)

Goofy: Sora what do you need from us?

Donald: I am getting a call from Minnie.

Minnie: Donald gets you and Goofy's buts to the throne room. And fight alongside Sora!

Donald: Okay Queen Minnie. But Sora's not in the throne room he is in the art room with Goofy and me!

Minnie: Okay then GET OVER THERE NOW!!!!

(Sometime later)

Sora: Ahh the throne room we are finally here! Wait who is in there?

Mickey: listen to me Riku I have more important things to deal with then fight you.

Riku: Well it's you fight me and then die! Or you just die.

Mickey: Look Riku you lost an ear and so did I but if you want to fight the King then you will die.

Sora: Hey Riku? Huh you are alive. And JOHN AND LILY. You son of a-

Riku: Listen Sora if you want to fight me that's fine but more fighting one on one. It will be you four, against me Riku, one thousand heartless, and two hundred and fifty nobodies!

Sora: Four on all of that wow Riku you really suck that bad.

Riku: You want your kids back then you fight me.

Mickey: This time you will lose more then a crappy ear!

Goofy: Are you ready Donald?

Donald: Yess I am.

(And the battle begins!)

(Just picture Riku as the commander of the army sending out the forces. All at once just charging at Sora, Goofy, King Mickey, And Donald! Think of the Sephiroth theme)

Sora uses his key blade and with all his might gets to stab all the heartless. But, the nobodies find there is a chance for escape. Then Riku and the nobodies disappear.

King Mickey: Wow that was tough. And bob oh boy we kicked butt.

Sora: I don't think they will be coming back.

Donald: Its not like they would take anyone away and kidnap them!

Goofy: Yea Donald's Right.

Sora: We should get to the lady's.

Mickey: Riku will pay for what he has done to this castle and all around it.

Sora: Wait a minute! Where are John and Lily?

Donald: They went back with Riku!

Sora: We have to see the lady's

(Sometime later)

Mickey: Where did they go? All I see is a note and a broken key blade. Oh wait the... QUEENS CROWN!!

Sora: Wait a sec. A crown, key blade, and a note. What did happen here? What happened to Kairi? And Queen Minney? What did Riku do to her?

Donald: Well maybe that note has to do something with it.

Sora: Note? Oh yea the note. Kairi must of have read it already because its already open.

Goofy: How about I read it out loud!

King Mickey: Okay Goofy read it loud and clear.

Goofy: It reads Dearest Sora,

"You may not yet know who I am. But I took away something that is important to you your kids-"

Sora: So it's Riku who wrote this letter!

Goofy: But wait it says more "And I killed the nice baby sitter. Funny thing she wanted to fight me. Ha I broke that key blade in half and stabbed her. And let the blood touch your children.

By knowing you Sora you would of have taken a while. And your hot sexy wife. And that Mouse would of have been taken away while you were fighting my replica. But if you want to see them again then all you have to do is press the button below. Then we can "Reverse Time" and see who is the better fighter! Just Press the button.

From,

Who Cares

King Mickey: I think I should push the button. I am the king and I will get back my queen.

Sora: Okay Mickey good luck!

King Mickey touches the button and gets transported to "oracle of time"

Donald: King! Where did he go? How did he disappear? Wait the button.

Goofy: No Donald no!

Donald presses the button and transports to "the oracle of time"!

Goofy: Oh no Donald to! I have at Sora please follow me.

Goofy presses the button and transports to "the oracle of time"

Sora: Damn I have no choice its time to get there and finish what I started!

Sora picks up his key blade. Then picks up the broken key blade. Finally the crown.

Then Sora presses the button and transports to "the oracle of time"

To Be Concluded...


End file.
